


Kitty Cats and Lead Lungs

by ConvolutedConfusion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat allergy, Google docs and autocorrect is my beta, Human AU, Lowkey a vent I just want a cat okay, M/M, i guess? He owns a bakery, i wrote this in like 2 hours, its called self projection Karen, logan is sweet, oh yeah Virgil is mentioned but not shown, patton is allergic to cats and he’s not happy about it, this was also not supposed to have logicality in it it just happened?, this was supposed to be way shorter I got a BIT carried away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvolutedConfusion/pseuds/ConvolutedConfusion
Summary: “He just loves them so much! They’re sweet and silly and compassionate animals, and they always reminded him of his friend, the one fostering the little black kitten. He loathes the restricted access to places he gets because of his allergy, and maybe sometimes he just really wants to be able to go to the Cat Cafe down the street! Maybe sometimes he would like to stay at his grandmother's house instead of the hotel down the street, and is that really so bad?”Patton is allergic to cats. This doesn’t deter him.
Relationships: Can be platonic - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Kitty Cats and Lead Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self projection, I like cats okay  
> I also gave Pat my symptoms, sorry if there are any medical inaccuracies

If anyone had thought to ask Patton, he would have told you that this whole cat allergy business was nonsense.

  
That is not to say he didn’t have one, though. They all knew what happened whenever Patton got a little bit of the hair around him. He just thought it was rather ridiculous, was all. Their concern was valid, of course, he was just of the school of thought that it well and truly wouldn’t kill him or anything. Sure, it was more than a case of the sniffles, he would give you that, but what’s that to the cute little animal lounging on the sidewalks, or the little black kitten that his friend was fostering that he still hadn’t been able to see?

His avoidance of the animals certainly wasn’t for lack of trying. Ever since his grandmother got an orange tabby when he was 10, he had tried everything to get rid of the reaction he had when he was around the cats. He had tried allergy tests and over the counter medicine and little droplets and as many allergists his car could reach and still, he couldn’t be around cats. It was getting more than a little frustrating at this point.

  
His latest attempt had been an acquaintance with a few genetically hypoallergenic cats, beautifully bred and cared for. He nearly cried when he got home to find one of his eyes swelled shut and more lead in his lungs, though the crying might just have been because of the eye, which was very insistent on watering every few minutes.

  
He just loves them so much! They’re sweet and silly and compassionate animals, and they always reminded him of his friend, the one fostering the little black kitten. He loathes the restricted access to places he gets because of his allergy, and maybe sometimes he just really wants to be able to go to the Cat Cafe down the street! Maybe sometimes he would like to stay at his grandmother's house instead of the hotel down the street, and is that really so bad?

  
To be frank, he didn’t see the consequences of being around cats all that bad. Sure, it may feel like there’s lead pooling in the bottom of his lungs, so he’s never able to get enough air, and sure, a few times his face swelled up so bad that it took people a second to even recognize him, but really, it wasn’t always that bad! By medical standards, that’s only even a moderate allergy, certainly not life threatening or anything. It’s fine.

  
Even if he can’t have cats himself, he has so much cat-related memorabilia that most people assume he has too many cats than one would even know what to do with. Over the years he’s collected everything from blankets to pajamas to cat-ear headbands and even a small collection of earrings. His favorite, of course, would always be the gray onesie that Logan had gotten him a few years ago on a rough day, filled with difficult memories and even rockier conversations. He hadn’t meant for it to become his favorite but it just kind of… happened.

  
(He once let it slip that it was his favorite, on some late night full of memories and long nature documentaries. Really? Logan had mumbled. Well, thank you, I suppose. I’m glad you enjoy it. His stiff response was rather counteracted by the flush in his cheeks, and the small smile just barely illuminated by the light coming from the scene in front of them)

  
This was all a very long way of saying that he thought this cat allergy thing was absurd, even if he couldn’t do anything about it. Which might be why, when a small stray started coming around to the bakery every once in a while, Patton didn’t hesitate in giving it a few scraps of food (not to make it come back or anything! Just as a little treat. Probably).

  
So when the cat came back, he might have given it more food, and maybe this time it was a little bit of meat from a sandwich he had made for himself. Oh, but it was just so small and thin and it would have starved! And maybe just a few pets couldn’t hurt him right? It just looked so sad, and it wasn’t like he was about to take it into the store or anything!

  
“Patton, why is there a cat in the bakery?”

  
Not often, anyway.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lo,” Patton replied, as haughtily as he could.

  
Logan sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “You know you’re allergic, you really should refrain from close contact with cats, and having one in the bakery is neither sanitary nor safe for you.”

  
Patton just mumbled something and opened the door to let the cat out. He wasn’t really that mad about it, just a bit dejected. Disappointed. He knew it was a bad idea, the lack of air in his lungs clued him into that long before Logan had said anything. He just really, really wanted it to work this time.

  
By the time he got back a few minutes later, the only person left in the bakery was a rather sympathetic looking Logan, who had been waiting for Patton to close up so they could go home. Patton was silent walking back to their home, walking beside Logan with his hands in the pockets of his cat hoodie. After a few minutes, Logan takes a breath and says, “I truly am sorry Patton. I know how much you enjoy cats, it must be difficult to not, ah, be able to be near them”

Patton smiles a bit at Logan’s attempt for less formality in his voice, and looks over at him. “It’s alright, Lolo, I knew it wasn’t a good plan anyway. Really, if you hadn’t said something, I would’ve come home with a swollen eye again, so it’s for the best that you made me put it back outside.”

“Still, I understand that it must be upsetting to not be able to be around something you enjoy so much.” He glanced at Patton again before continuing, “actually, while you were gone, I found a few documentaries you might like, if you’re up for it? You seemed, well, a little upset earlier, so it thought it might be a day for an evening in?” His voice pitched up into a question at the end, and he was looking rather nervous, as if he was unsure if he was right about any of it.

Patton, decidedly less upset than he was before, opens the door and looks one more time at Logan.

“That sounds perfect”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they watched cat documentaries and fell in love and they lived happily ever after with like 3 dogs 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Check me out on tumblr at glass-tides, and stay away from allergens please! <3


End file.
